


Nobody Said It Would Be This Hard (Reality Stings)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marriage, fuck i hate eleanor sometimes, larry marriage, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry wedding, taking louis away from harry, unacceptable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is getting married. To Eleanor. And Harry can't bring himself to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Said It Would Be This Hard (Reality Stings)

**Author's Note:**

> I cried

Sitting in that front row seat was probably the hardest thing Harry Styles had ever faced.

**_‘Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize,’_ **

He couldn’t accept it. Louis was getting married. The love of his life- the one he had been head-over-heels for, for three years, was getting married. Suddenly, all those intimate moments, the joking kisses, that one  _special_ kiss that made them both realize that they felt the same way, meant nothing. It was a load of  _bullshit._

**_‘That I should have bought you flowers,’_ **

Harry looked at Louis who stood at the white altar, a beautiful wood woven arch painted a pure white covering his head; threaded with fresh red roses and daises; complete with lush green leaves. The venue was a lovely place; three huge gardens surrounding the one they were in, one of which being a rose garden with the flowers reaching up to Harry’s hip, a huge water fountain with three horses carved into stone with –Zeus?- standing in the middle just off to the side of the altar, surrounded by cobblestones. There were then trees leading off around fifty feet behind the arch, the grass cut perfectly straight with little squirrels and birds in the trees. Then, at the beginning of the path that led to the white altar, was a white house that led to a large dining hall. He wore a black tux with a white undershirt, which just didn’t give those glimmering blue eyes justice. 

 _Chosen by the bride,_ the curly-haired boy thought.

But he still had the biggest grin on his face. The grin that he would only have when he was with Harry. Not  _Eleanor._  The devil that was the reason for his pain- and Louis’ joy.

**_‘And held your hand,’_ **

Louis smiled over at Harry, the excitement clear in his face. Harry returned it with a tight, half-genuine smile; making the blue-eyed boy a little confused with the halfheartedness of it all, but clearly didn’t bother him too much.

Zayn glanced over at Harry sympathetically from the side of the altar where he stood as the best man, hands clasped together in front of him. Harry had been offered the position of Louis’ best man, but he had politely declined and handed it over to Zayn. He was the only one who knew. The only one who knew about Harry’s feelings for Louis. Not even  _Liam_  knew.

**_‘Should have gave you all my hours,’_ **

But that night when Zayn found Harry on the floor, crying into his hands, the green-eyed boy didn’t have much of a choice other than to tell his concerned bandmate.

_"I love him, Zayn. I really do- and he loves me too. We’ve kissed, for fuck’s sake- and there was something. There was something there that we both felt. There were sparks. But, no, that gold-digging bitch has to hold his heart in her little hand, and then crush mine in the other. All with that stupid grin on her face."_

**_‘When I had the chance,’_ **

He honestly couldn’t believe how Zayn supported him. Getting him to confess his feelings- even if it was just over a text. Harry had written the whole thing already, two bloody paragraphs, when the message had come through.

 _I’m getting married!!!_  :D

Harry felt his heart break that day. He never sent that message, of how he loved Louis and how he would do anything- walk to the end of the earth, collect the stars from the milky way, remove all of his tattoos just to  _see him smile._  

**_‘Take you to every party,’_ **

Harry closed his eyes when ‘Here Comes The Bride’ began to play, hearing the shifting of people turning around to take a glance at the bride. It doesn’t feel right. But he has to do it for Louis, he has to do it for  _his_  baby.

_Do this for him, Harry._

He sighed and let his eyes slip open, glancing back over his shoulder to look at Eleanor. She wore a beautiful white wedding dress that was cut to show her ankles and  _(Seriously?)_ white stiletto heels, embroidery delicately peppered across the end of the dress. Two little girls, one blonde and one with black hair, were on her heel; the blonde tossing flowers just about everywhere while the other held the piece of white material that trailed behind her.

**_‘’Cause all you wanted to do was dance,’_ **

Harry heard a wave of ‘awh,’s and ‘ooh,’s echo over the crowd, everyone turning back to the front once Eleanor had reached the two steps of the altar. Louis smiled that brilliant smile of his as she stepped into place, three bridesmaids wearing the same skimpy, simple turquoise dress that only reached just before their knees. Again, embroidery was delicately scattered over the collar (that was definitely intentionally dipped between their breasts) and rim, almost making Harry roll his eyes. Typically slutty.

Louis grasped Eleanor’s hand in his and grinned at her, causing her to blush and giggle. The curly-haired man just  _had_ to roll his eyes at that- and thankfully the groom didn’t notice. Zayn did, and he was clearly holding back a snicker.

**_‘Now my baby’s dancing,’_ **

Then the vows started, and Harry surely would have lost it if he had only once ounce less willpower. This was happening. Oh, how he wished this was all a dream, and that he’d just wake up and it would be alright. No wedding. No dating.  _No Elounor._  And the fans had been terrible about it- saying that he had been the reason they had been delaying it so long. He sighed and let his eyes shut, chin tilting down, silently pleading that he would wake up then, have Louis still asleep at his side, cuddled into his chest.

“If you protest against this marriage, speak now, or may you forever hold your peace.”

That was the sentence that made the boy open his eyes again, looking back up at Louis and Eleanor. He glanced around the small area, noticing how it was dead silent. He looked back to the front, seeing Zayn’s _and Louis’_ eyes on him; as if expecting something. He just sunk back further into his seat. Zayn visibly sighed as the priest continued, telling the two to say their own vows. Eleanor’s was short and easily seen through, but Louis was obviously blind, because he carried on with his own.

**_‘But she’s dancing with another man,’_ **

“Eleanor, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. You’re beautiful, and sometimes, I can’t help but wonder how I got you. I mean, I’m not fantastic, I’m not the best guy on earth, but you picked me.” He started, the biggest smile on his face. “I love how adorable you are, your humor, and just about everything. I don’t think I could list it all- there’s too much. But just know how much I love you, baby. I promise to be everything you’ve ever wanted, to always hold you and love you, and just… Everything.” Louis whispered the last part, lacing their fingers together. Eleanor giggled and blushed.

Then came the rings. Harry wasn’t even mentally present at that, he was just ignoring it. He couldn’t stand that smile on the blue-eyed boy’s face, that was meant to be for  _Harry,_ and nobody else. Harry zoned in just after, shoulders drooping once he realised what was to come.

“Eleanor, do you take Louis as your husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you apart?” The old man asked, closing the bible that he was holding in his hand. The greedy little thing nodded, “I do.”

**_‘Oh, I know I’m probably much too late,’_ **

The man turned to Louis, who couldn’t stop beaming. He was beginning to bounce back and forth on his heels, a bad habit that he had developed when he became too excited. “Louis, do you take Eleanor as your lovely wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you apart?”

Louis nodded, “Yes, I do.” His voice had gone slightly higher, blue eyes glimmering. Eleanor smiled at him, flashing her teeth.  _Still too yellow for bleach,_ thought Harry.

“You may now kiss the bride!”

**_‘To try and apologize for my mistakes, but I just want you to know,’_ **

Louis smiled and, quick as light, pressed his lips to Eleanor’s in a loving, happy kiss. Harry visually saddened, shoulders going impossibly low as the rest of the guests began to clap. The two little girls came and threw petals at the two, literally  _at_  the two, which made them laugh against each other’s lips. The miserable lad began to half-heartedly clap, small, slow ones that were barely in tune with the excited, quick ones produced by everyone else. He watched blankly as the newly-weds started to walk down the path, hand in hand, heading to the back garden to be photographed.

Everyone else went to go to the dining hall where people were serving food, tables set out in luxurious manner with white sheets and glass vases holding twirling black branches. Harry sighed quietly, sitting there for a couple more minutes; even after the guests had left to the hall. Zayn was the person who came to him, ruffling his curls and telling him that they needed to go inside.

**_‘I hope he buys you flowers,’_ **

All Harry did was sigh and nod a little, giving a soft ‘okay’ and rising from his seat slowly. He glanced up at his band member who was smiling sadly, huffing while he turned on his heels and walked away from the man. He knew that he was just trying to be sympathetic towards the curly-haired lad, but Harry didn’t need their sympathy. Louis was happy, so he should be happy too.

He  _should._

But it still felt so wrong. How Eleanor just quickly uttered that chappy speech that clearly meant nothing, that malicious glint in her eye; it looked as if she was just using him. Then again, it could just be Harry’s imagination, since he hated the little brat anyway and his emotions were at their peak anyway. He sighed quietly and decided to take the long way around to the dining hall, passing through the rose garden as he did so.

**_‘I hope he holds your hand,’_ **

Louis and Eleanor were there, getting their photos taken by a photographer wearing a pair of simple jeans and a loose white t-shirt. They would pose in a kiss or a smiling pose, framed perfectly by two large red and white roses that came to Louis’ side. Harry just had to stop and watch.

There was a happy glint in the boy’s eye, the way his smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear and radiate from his face. He was genuinely happy, and it was clear. Harry had done nothing for Louis. There was no hesitation in all of this- it was meant to be, but still, Harry felt it wasn’t right. Sometimes he had wondered if Louis ever felt the same. If this was just an act, and maybe they’d get divorced and ‘Larry Stylinson’ could continue.

Harry shook the thoughts from his head and quickly retreated to the dining hall, not wanting to witness any more of that one thing that was surely going to be the cause of his death.

**_‘Give you all his hours,’_ **

Later that night, when the actual wedding party was in full swing and the sun had set over the London skyline, Harry was outside, just ignoring everything. There was a small wooden porch outside that looked over a small maintained garden with a tiny pond and paths of flowers, as well as thick underbrush starting a few feet away. He had his forearms rested on the barricade, small sighs occasionally escaping his lips as the music blared from inside.

All types of food had been served, as well as desserts that could surely make anyone’s mouth water. Harry had eaten about two pieces of smoked salmon, then nibbled on a piece of chocolate cake, and had about two glasses of wine during the meal.

He had been moping at the table and during the cutting of the cake, but he had forced himself to cheer up- but even Louis had noticed how down he had been during the wedding. Eventually Harry had decided that it wasn’t fair on his best friend for him to be moping around just because of a stupid crush, (even though he still believed it was so much more) and ruin his time. That was the reason for him to escape, leave Louis to enjoy himself and dance and do whatever the hell he wants because it was  _his_  wedding.

**_‘When he has the chance,’_ **

“Why didn’t you protest?”

Harry was shaken from his thoughts at the unsuspected voice, the same high, yet smooth and angel-like one that he had grown a longing for. He heard the slight disappointment in Louis’ voice, the way he used it when Harry hadn’t amounted to anything or if he was disappointed in the younger lad.

“Because she makes you happy,” Harry replied honestly, scruff voice soft and sad. He didn’t even bother to look at his love, since he knew he’d most likely break down, beg him to back out, completely forget what to say, or all of the above. He didn’t want to see the disappointed look on Louis’ face.

**_‘Take you to every party,’_ **

Louis was clearly taken aback by his answer, since it was quiet for a few moments, as if he was thinking of what to say. He clearly was, since nobody paused that long for a reply. For a few minutes it was only silence between them, the beat and rhythm of the music keeping the tension at bay.

“And I just want to see you smile. You know that,” Harry added bluntly, running a hand through his curls as he stared off into the night. He felt more confident now, he didn’t feel as terrible as he had a few hours before, so he decided to turn around and face the smaller boy. He was standing with his hands at his sides, facing down towards the wooden planks and looking completely guilty.

**_‘’Cause I remember how much you loved to dance,’_ **

Harry sighed and stepped towards him, noticing how shaggy he looked now that he had been dancing and enjoying himself. He raised the boy’s chin and fixed his bowtie, pulling his jacket into place and letting his fingers waver over the small cut in the black fabric that they used for a rose or flower. The green-eyed lad stepped over to a plant pot and picked one of the small, white daises; returning to Louis and slipping it into the cut.

“Harry…” Louis sighed, clearly trying to think of what to say while Harry combed through his feathery hair, fixing it in a slight quiff but still leaving it as a bit of a messy style. He then looked down at the blue-eyed boy, smiling sadly.

“Lou, don’t say anything.”

**_‘Do all the things I should have done,’_ **

He gently kissed his forehead, having to brush a few stray strands of mousy brown hair away from the tan skin before he did so, but he just gently kissed his forehead. “I’m still your best friend, and I will be no matter what your decisions are. I’m happy for you.” Harry murmured softly, pulling away and putting his hands in his pockets.

Louis sighed, closing those beautiful cerulean eyes of his for a short moment. “I’m sorry,” He whispered, clenching his fists as he wasn’t sure of what to do. He secretly did love Harry back, but it was just too late to do anything about it. He was married, and he couldn’t divorce Eleanor now.

**_‘When I was your man,’_ **

Harry shook his head, stepping back again. It was his turn to stare down at his shoes, licking over his upper lip. He wouldn’t have expected Louis to say that- he decided to get married, he decided to propose- but it might have just been a thing of sympathy, that apology.

It probably was.

“No, don’t be. You’re happy, right?” Louis nodded in answer to that question, opening his eyes to look up at Harry. They did show reflections of hurt, that familiar, happy glint completely gone. He looked genuinely sorry.

**_‘Do all the things I should have done,’_ **

Harry smiled a little and nodded, straightening his posture and letting his emerald eyes cast over the older man. “Then I’m happy.” He whispered, although the pure look on his face completely denied that statement. There was no way he could have been happy- even if he tried.

“Congratulations, Lou.”

**_‘When I was your man,’_ **


End file.
